Paying For The Sins Of Our Elders
by justtheone2
Summary: Genie and Gemini have grown up and had kids with Kaoru and Hikaru. But what will these children discover about their mothers pasts and how will they cope? KaoruxOC HikaruxOC
1. Prologue

I own nothing(unfortunatly)

* * *

My brother and I are always together. Don't get me wrong, we have many friends it's just that as twins we find it our duty to stay by each other's side. He is my guard and sheild; I his solace and oasis.

My name is Keiko Hitachiin, but I am called Kei. My eyes are a mix of green and yellow like my father's and my hair is jet black like my mother's. I am the daughter of Kaoru Hitachiin and Genie King-both rich. My hair reaches my shoulder blades and is wild and out of control.

As for my brother, Mamoru, he has the same eyes but has the same ginger hair as dad. His hair is also pretty wild but not as much as mine. We are 16 years old and born on the 31st of July. As we are now 16 mum has decided to work full time again so we don't see much of her or dad.

I am grateful for my twin. He has always stuck up for me when people pick on me, even if it meant detentions or being grounded. And I am always there for him, to give him advice and help him with whatever he needs. I like that we aren't identical. We have our own identities and can be whoever we want. Apparently, our parents were surprised as dad has his twin, Uncle Hikaru and mum has her twin, Aunty Gemini. However, no matter how different we are we will always be incomplete when we are seperate.

We grew up with stories of our parents lives. Both telling of pranks, adventures and the Host Club that had changed them and brought them together. We had met said Host Club a couple of times. They were a little bit overwhelming at first but once you've spent ten minutes with them you get used to it. Uncle Honey(a/n pmsl that doesn't sound right.) is probably my favourite as he always gives us sweets when mum isn't there; she's really strict when it comes to sugar, probably because me and Mamoru get really hyper.

Yes, we grew up surrounded by our parents past, but one part was kept a secret. And it was soon to come back and haunt us.


	2. 30th September

Own nothing

* * *

"For God's sake, Kei! You are not going to become a singer. If you want a career then find something stable that will have a set amount of pay. The music carrier is unpredictable and harsh." Mum was shouting at me. It's not the first time. I'd told her about an offer I'd had from a man saying he wanted to be my manager and would make me a star. To me it sounded perfect, to her...not so much.

"Says you! You're an actress! That's as unreliable as it gets. I don't even know why people hire you, you're a crap actress! You probably sleep with them or something." I didn't mean what I said but when I get angry I don't think or feel. I just say whatever I can that might win me the argument. That's why she slapped me. I'd gone a step too far and we both knew it. My head stayed to the side and tears began to fall. Not wanting to show weakness, I stormed out of the kitchen and up the long staircase to my bedroom.

The house had been silent for a good fifteen minutes-a record in our usually hectic household- when the front door opened and closed and laughing could be heard. As I listened carefully I recognized the voices of Uncle Honey and Uncle Tamaki. Dad must have invited the Host Club round. Everything would happen as it usually did when they were round. Mum, Aunty Gemini and Aunty Haruhi would stay in the kitchen for most of the night gossiping and laughing while the men stayed in the living room and talked business, made jokes, reminisced and chatted. Then an hour into the evening, Mamoru and I would be brought downstairs and the women would coo about how much we'd grown and the men would ask us questions and tease. Don't get me wrong, I loved seeing them all, it just that after the interrogations we'd be ushered to our rooms again. This was always the routine.

***

Surely enough, it's been an hour and there's a knock at my door.

"Come in." I drone putting a pillow over my head but still clutching it tightly, ready to throw it at the unfortunate maid that would ask me to come downstairs.

"Long time no see." A strangely familiar voice said from the other side of the room. Pushing the pillow aside I saw a girl with long blonde hair and big coffee coloured eyes. Her grin was a mix of mischief and innocence.

"Katsumi?" I sat up and stared at her with shocked eyes. Giggling she jumped on me with her arms round my neck tight.

"It's been too long! I overheard your mother talking about the argument earlier and I had to sneak up to see you." She squealed, making the bed bounce as she sat beside me. Katsumi was one of my greatest friends for a number of reasons. Number one: we grew up together as she is Uncle Tamaki and Aunty Haruhi's daughter. Number Two: She had her mother's fragile frame which made everyone all the more surprised when she begins to act as hyper as her father. Number Three: She is the third person of our trio of troublemakers, along with Mamoru

"I think you should arrange to meet with this manager guy anyway. Then make up your own mind about it. But don't tell your mum until after you've released your second hit single." She whispered while giggling. She may be giggling but I knew she was serious and to be honest I liked the idea.

"I already said I would meet with him after school tomorrow. I wasn't sure whether to go or not but you've convinced me that I should." I smiled gratefully at her.

"Katsumi!" Calls came from downstairs. She got up and left were said and our house was strangely silent once again.


	3. 1st October

Once again...I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

School that day passed agonising slowly. I hadn't told Mamoru about my meeting after school. I'd lied and said I was meeting our cousins, Aido and Ichiru, on my own. Aido and Ichiru are Uncle Hikaru and Aunty Gemini's twin of course. They are about a month older than us and we've been told many times about when our mothers were pregnant and the births.

Our fathers were excited about having children. Especially when they found out that both were having twins. So excited that mum and Auntie Gemini kicked them out of their homes until they calmed down a bit. Apparently it was crazy. They designed baby clothes, maternity clothes and spent a fortune when they kept changing their minds for nursery colours. Dad missed half the birth though. And by half, I mean he missed Mamoru but got there in time for me. Mum says the doctors wisked Mamoru away while she was giving birth to me. She says it must have been a check up but she couldn't remember clearly.

The doctors took a picture of all four of us a day after the birth. Although dad is smiling for it, his eyes show his disappointment that he got a girl and boy instead of the identical twins he wanted.

Anyway, Mamoru eventually agreed to letting me go on my own and also promised he wouldn't tell anyone where I was, under pain of death. And when the time came I called for a taxi to take me to the address he had given me. My stomach was knotting itself with nervousness. What if I wasn't good enough? What if mum finds out? She's gunna kill me.

"Miss, we're here. That'll be £9.55 please." I handed him the money and got out. The house looked reasonably good and obviously a commoners residence. Not a good sign. Surely if he was a manager he would have a big fancy house. But maybe he's just modest. Taking a deep breathe, I knocked on the front door that had black paint that was peeling.

"Are you Keiko Hitachiin?" A smart looking man with greying hair said as he opened the door.

"Yes I am." I said sounding strong while I felt ill with nerves.

"Hello, my name is Arata Gunma. Please come in." He stood to the side. I hestitated for a second, weighing the dangers. I was about to go into a strangers house. And a man's at that. But he looked okay and to be honest why would he be interested in me?

"My living room is down those stairs. Go down and make yourself comfortable while I get us some tea." He gestured to the stairs then walked through a door.

The room downstairs was quite nice. It had other rooms as well and I sat on a battered old red sofa. I loud bang came from the stairs and as I looked up them I saw the trap door was closed. I pushed at it franticly but it had been locked and wouldn't budge.

"Help! Let me out! Please!" I screamed as tears came to my eyes. This can't be happening. What do they want with me.

"You aren't getting out." A casual female voice came from behind me. I turned to see a mirror image. My face dropped to shocked and it copied. Reaching a hand out, I expected to took glass but felt flesh instead. Both of us let out a scream and took a few steps back.

"Who are you! Where are we? And why do you look like me?"I called out as I collapsed to my knees in shock.

"My name is Hiromi Hitachiin. I don't really know where we are even though I've always lived here. And from what I've heard from the men upstairs I think we're twins." The obviously intelligent girl said while kneeling in front of me.


	4. 1st October Genie

Genie's P.O.V

Where the hell is she? I'm going out of my mind 's ten at night and me, Honey and Mori are all out on the streets searching for my stupid, stupid daughter. I better explains this evenings events.

After a long day at work I arrived home at about five. Mamoru was unusually quiet so I went to check on him. Usually, he acts like his father and greets me at the door before asking to be fed. But tonight he lay on his bed with his feet swinging through the air. He had a book on his pillow and was intently reading it. He's only quiet when Kei isn't around. Sometimes I think he gets overwelmed by her and enjoys the time to wind down.

"Mamoru, where's your sister?" I asked while picking up a shirt that had been disguarded on the floor, folding it and putting it back in it's rightful place.

"She went to see Aido and Ichiru."He mumbled only glancing at me for a millisecond. It wouldn't be the first time she'd gone to see them without him. He would often be teased for not being identical to Kei. Only he was teased though. They favoured Kei over him, probably because she was more daring and loud.

By eight I was getting worried. She always returned home for dinner, as she claimed our chef was the best she knew. I decided to call Gemini to see what was going on.

"Hello?" Gemini said, sounding a bit out of breathe.

"Hey it's Genie. Are you ok?" I laughed a bit at my question. She didn't sound that ok.

"Yeah, I had to run halfway across the house to get the phone."

"Sorry! Is Kei ok? She didn't come home for dinner."

"Kei? I haven't seen her since the last time I came round yours."

"But Mamoru said she'd gone to visit Aido and Ichiru..."

"They've been home all night but Kei hasn't been here. Is everything ok?"

"I'd better go try to get the truth out of Mamoru. Bye" Hanging up, I ran up the stairs and burst into his room to find he hadn't moved. He claimed to know nothing and in the end I gave up, grabbed my white coat and left the house. In my mind I ran through all the places she could be. I didn't know where any of her friends lived. Maybe she's staying at someone's house because of our arguement. The girl has enough common sense to stay with someone she knows well. Wait, I could try Honey and Mori's house. They're her favourite uncles and she confides in them.

It took ten minutes to reach their home. Rain was hammering down and hid my tears of worry. Honey must have seen me before I reached the door because he jumped out from a suddenly open door and landed right in front of me as Mori watched from the doorway.

"Is Kei here?" My voice was weak from the cold and panic. Slowly shaking his head, Honey led me inside and sat me on the closest thing possible; the stairs. Obviously I looked how I felt as Honey sat hugging me and Mori knelt in front of me, looking me over to see if I was ok.

"She got Mamoru to lie about where she was so I thought she might have come here but I have no idea where she could be. I'm such a bad mother." I sobbed into Honey's shoulder as he tried to sooth me.

"Don't say that, Gen-chan! You're a good mother, it's just Kei is going through a stage where she feels she needs more freedom than she should have. Don't worry, we'll help you find her. But first, you need some tea and cake to strengthen you." He pulled me towards the kitchen. Half an hour later we left and began our search.

And that's how we got here. We've asked everyone we know if they've seen her. No one has. That's why we've begun checking alley ways and clubs. Anything could have happened to her. It's all my fault. And Kaoru doesn't even know yet.


	5. 2nd October

My eyelids were heavy and my body felt numb. I could tell by the feel of the mattress that I wasn't in my own bed and I couldn't remember anything since sitting in the dining room the day before. In a haze I sat up and looked round. All I could see were deep red walls and dark wood furniture. For a second I thought I was in a vampires castle then recognised the room as the third spare room in Gemini and Hikaru's mansion. I was alone and didn't know what to do. My body felt too heavy to move and the chances of anyone hearing me shout were low. Very low.

After five long minutes I got out despite the pains in my legs. My muscles were sore and tired but I couldn't stay here all morning. I had something to do...I just couldn't remember what. That's when it hit me. I'd spent the night searching for Kei and had no luck. Last thing I remember is Mori and Honey walking me I made my way down the stairs I saw Gemini exit her room. Waddling, she made her way towards me smiling. I honestly think she's made being six months pregnant with a fourth child but she seems quite happy. Smiling back, I take her hand and we walk down together. I caught a glimpse of myself in the hall mirror and stopped. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and my hair had been put into a messy bun. I was wearing one of Gemini's nightdresses (that don't fit her anymore) and I couldn't help looking away as I nearly burst into tears again. A reasuring hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked back to see my twin giving me a smile. The smile that saw us through thunder storms as children. Stopped me from crying when crushes denied me. The smile that kept us strong as are father turned into a different man. The smile that said everything would be fine as long as we were together.

Flinging my arms around her, I couldn't help but wonder if my children had this bond. The one that could stay strong through every strane and struggle. I heard voices in the other room and realised Honey,Mori and HIkaru were having a 'hush hush' conversation. Probably discussing how they'd break the news to Kaoru...Kaoru! Crap, I stayed out all night and he's probably worried, maybe he's looking for me. I gave an alarmed look to Gemini and she seemed to read my mind as she returned it. Obviously, they either hadn't thought about it or hadn't wanted to be the one to break the news. That's when the banging at the door started. A flicker of hope ran across my face as I imagined Kei on the other side in a panic or the police having found her. A maid beat us to it as she opened it to show a flustered Kaoru.

"Thank God I found you." He whispered in my ear as he held me tight. "What with Kei not home as well I was scared you'd left me and taken her with you." He thought she was with me...

"We need to talk." I said taking his hand and leading him into the nearby study. I saw the worry and memories flash across his face and knew that the news I was about to break would probably be worse than any pain I alone could cause him.

"Please say you're not leaving me. I thought everything was fine! I can change if you want me to..." I shut him up by putting a finger on his lips then replacing it with my own.

"I'm not leaving you. But I have a bit of bad news." I sat in one of the red leather chairs and he sat in the one next to me looking with relieved yet scared eyes. "Kei's gone missing. I spent all last night looking for her but had no luck. She's been gone since after school yesterday."

The was a long silence and I saw the shock on his face as he looked at his feet with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you call me?" It was more an accusation than a question and I fumbled through my mind for a half decent answer.

"I thought it'd just be one of her strops and she'd be at a friend's house. I didn't want to panic you over nothing."

"But it is something. Our baby girl could be anywhere! Anything could have happened!" He shouted before standing and looking out of the window.

"Please, don't take this out on me. We need to stay together to find her, argueing isn't going to help." I said softly while standing timidly behind him. I felt like a maid about to me punished by her master.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He turned and captured me in his arms. I felt his warm tears fall onto my shoulder and I held him tight sobbing. This would be hard but at least we had each other.

bit of a filler chapter :P I bet you all want to know what's happening with Kei and the other girl really. Well I'm off to bed. Second day at a new school tomorrow. Night! (please comment and subscribe)

Jenny xxx


	6. 2nd October Kei

Hiromi showed me to my room as soon as she said we were twins. I must have fallen asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and now I was sat at a small dining table alone. The soft snores I could hear from another room told me that she was asleep and I'd already explored the place and made myself breakfast. The whole basement was grotty but good enough to live in. There were some old fashioned gaming devices and a black and white television. I wondered how long Hiromi had lived here. Obviously not by choice. Maybe she'd been captured as I had. But what did they want from us?

Bored, I searched the small bookcase. It was full of romance and mystery novels then a section that had been labeled "books on twins". It contained both fiction and non fiction, stories of twins depending on each other and being unbelievably close mixed with information about twins and telepathy. Then I saw it. A deep red scrapbook stuck out like a saw thumb amongst the novels. I opened it to see scraps of newspaper and magazine clippings. All containing either mum, dad, Uncle Hikaru or Aunty Gemini.

"Bright new star wows viewers" a picture of mum accompanied the headline. She stood beside her costar in the film it reviewed and was smiling.

"Designers outshining their own mother?" The story was about Dad and Uncle Hikaru when they launched their second line of clothing. It was very popular and I remember being taken out to many places to celebrate.

"So you found my scrapbook?" A voice startled me and looking back I saw my reflection. She smiled lovingly before sitting cross-legged next to me. "All I know about my family is what I get from these clippings. Thing is I don't know who's daughter I am. Being the daughter of people that both have identical twins kind of makes it hard when all you know is their surnames are Hitachiin and King." She smiled sheepishly before looking down at the book.

"Well, since I'm beginning to actually believe you are my twin, our parents are Kaoru and Gemini." I said pointing to the pictures. "What I want to know is how we got separated and why I've got a brother who is supposedly my non identical twin."

"The men told me that I was abandoned at birth but I don't believe them. The pictures show that they are nice, caring people. Not the type to abandon a child." I could tell she wanted to know the truth as much as I did. A strong unknown feeling overwhelmed me and before I realized what I was doing, my arms were around her in a strong hug. I felt her stiffen slightly then relax as she hugged me back. What was this feeling? I'd never experienced it before.

"Mum why are you and Aunty Gemini so close?" I asked. My nine year old self sat at the dining room table next to my mother watching her sew up my broken rabbit plush toy. I remember crying when it ripped and mum had hushed and comforted me.

"Well, we're twins. It's a special bond only twins have that makes us closer than any siblings. Even when we fight we always find a way to make up and forget about it. Something just makes it unbearable to see the other unhappy." She replied before biting and snapping the thread and handing the pink rabbit to me. "There, and don't tell Uncle Honey you broke it." She winked as she walked out, leaving me confused about what she'd said. I didn't feel that way about Mamoru. Sure I didn't like seeing him unhappy but it wasn't unbearable.

Mum's words rang through my head as I let go and looked at Hiromi. That's exactly how I feel. All my life I've felt like something's missing. That's why I was so determined to come to this meeting, in hopes it would fill the hole in my heart. It had, but not in the way expected. I'd found my missing half and I felt complete. I would never leave her now. Not ever.

"How are we getting out?" I was the first to break the deafening silence. She looked shocked then stood.

"We don't. Not now, not ever." She mumbled before putting the scrapbook back and walking back to her room.

I couldn't leave her. After finally feeling complete after all these years I couldn't bear to be alone so I followed her in. All the basement I'd seen so far had been low standard and unimpressive but Hiromi's room took my breathe away. The walls were painted white and had been obviously graffitid by her over all the years. All four walls covered in doodled that slowly increased in talent. From scribbles to beautiful portraits. In one corner I saw a bundle of self portraits that were labeled withy different years and ages. One for each year.

"Wow..." I was truly at a loss for words. She sat on the bed and watched me as I inspected each drawing. Even though I didn't look at her I knew she was smiling secretly. After I'd finished I turned to her to see a sketch book resting on her knees. Her hand glided effortlessly over the paper in swift motions and she was concentrating hard. After a few minutes of watching in fascination her eyes returning my gaze broke the trance. Sitting beside her, I saw she's drawn another portrait. Just like the ones on the wall but with a slight difference. The parting was the other side and the eyes were less soft. Me.

"I draw anything and everything that intrigues me. I long to see the outside world and draw everything. From what I've read it's a truly beautiful place." She said while slipping into a day dream.

"Wait, from what you've read?" I was startled by the statement and wondered what on earth she meant.

"I've been down here my whole life. I've never seen the outside. Only this basement." Shock and horror washed through me. She'd truly never left, and we more than likely would die here.


	7. 3rd October

Hiromi's words kept swirling through my head and I couldn't help but feel it was my responsibility to get us out. Looking through my bag, I saw the men had been kind enough to leave me with nothing but my school books and pencil case. Hiromi was sleeping silently on the sofa so I snuck into her room and gathered her sketch pad then collected the scrapbook and a couple of books that I knew were her favourites before waking her and whispering my plan. She gave a tired mumble in response but I knew that was just an act.

Every day at five one brave man would come through to the basement to drop off our dinner. For Hiromi this was normal as she had grown up with it that way. For me...not so normal. Shrouded in shadows, we waited for the poor sod that would be dropping off our meal today. We were stood on either side of the basement stairs with bags packed and hair and makeup done.

A bright light came from the trap door as it opened slowly. The guy was a couple of steps down and hadn't seen us or our legs when he tripped over them and landed at the bottom of the stairs with food over his face.

"Have a nice trip..." I said while skipping up the stairs.

"...See you next fall!" Hiromi finished as she followed. Luckily we made it out of the house before any of the goons caught up. We'd thought a lot about where we should go and decided that Uncle Mori and Honey's house would be best. Home was out of the question as it is too predictable and they would easily catch us. And Uncle Honey would understand why we couldn't tell mum and dad about this and even if Uncle Mori wanted to tell he wouldn't if Uncle Honey didn't want him to.

Hiromi stood nervously behind me as I rang the doorbell. The open space was scaring her a bit and the bright light hurt her eyes. Her cold hands were pressed against my shoulder blades and her forehead was on the back of my neck.

"Kei?" Uncle Honey's eyes went wide as he opened the door and saw me. Ushering me inside quickly he didn't seem to notice my twin behind me. "Where have you been? We've all been worried sick! Takashi! Kei's here!" He hurried round making tea and getting out cake. As he was setting out three cake plates Uncle Mori walked in and grabbed a fourth. Uncle Honey was staring at him in confusion until I stepped to one side and put an arm around Hiromi. She was shaking. I guess experiencing the outside world and new people for the first time in your life is scary. I felt sorry for her as I led her to a seat and pulled another close so I could keep an eye on her.

"Please don't tell mum and dad you found me. I was locked in a basement and these guys have had Hiromi locked in there since the day she was born. Or should I say the day we were born."


End file.
